1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding devices and more particularly pertains to an adjustable air mattress sleeping bag for supporting and insulating an individual during sleep.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bedding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bedding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bedding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,733; U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,878; U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,482; U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,092; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,686.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an adjustable air mattress sleeping bag for supporting and insulating an individual during sleep which includes a sleeping bag having a pneumatic support assembly for supporting the sleeping bag in a spaced relationship relative to a ground surface, wherein the pneumatic support assembly includes a plurality of elongated flexible air tubes which can be individually pressurized to a desired pneumatic pressure to support the sleeping bag at a desired height and firmness.
In these respects, the adjustable air mattress sleeping bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and insulating an individual during sleep.